


But We Just Wanted a Quiet Vacation

by lilithtorch2



Series: Gossiping and Bickering [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Written from SHIELD Agent POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aamir from I.T. and his group of friends from S.H.I.E.L.D. just wanted a day where they can drive along without anything traumatic happening.</p><p>This is not one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We Just Wanted a Quiet Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I challenge you all to write from the perspective of everyone running around and screaming in the Marvel films, SHIELD agents included! If you take on this challenge, please link to the result in the comments below. :)

Aamir from I.T. was taking a much needed vacation with his S.H.I.E.L.D. buddies, Stanley and Joanne from Accounting, and Chris from Finance. After all of those missions, he needed a break. They all did. They were on the highway, on their way to visit Mary and her husband Frank, originally from Human Resources and Medical, respectively. They’d only been on the highway for twenty minutes when traffic began to slow. It wasn’t normal for a 9:30 am on a Wednesday.

“What’s that noise?”

“What noise?”

“Chris, wake up. Something’s happening.”

“Wh-wha?”

“That does sound awfully familiar.” Aamir listened carefully. Cars were honking angrily at each other, drivers were yelling, ‘Come on!’, and engines were humming. But the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents’ trained ears could hear it clearly in the distance.

A faint boom.

Then dead silence.

“Bloody hell,” Chris exclaimed, “this is the third time that’s happened this month!”

Joanne frowned. “We’ll have to call Mary and Frank and reschedule.”

Aamir was determined. “No, we can totally salvage this. We’re still moving. Navigation, find us a way out of here.”

“Calculating.”

While Aamir from I.T. followed the instructions on his navigation on his system, the rest of the passengers in the car analyzed the boom and initiated emergency response protocols (just in case). They concurred that the ‘boom’ was not of the good kind, and it would arrive at their precise location in approximately forty-five minutes. They debated the source of the boom in order to effectively escape the threat (if they had to).

“We’re ruling out dinosaurs, right?” Stanley asked nervously.

“Yeah, this isn’t the Jurassic Park kind of boom. Our cup of water is still level.” Aamir assured him.

“It’s from the Maximoffs’ mission in Hungary,” Joanne claimed, putting on her armor.

“No, that’s definitely the boom from Barton’s assignment last week.”

Chris chimed in. “You’re so wrong! It’s the one from Sam and Steve’s trip to Moscow.”

“No! Listen carefully. The one from the Maximoffs’ mission was a slightly higher pitch. The one in Moscow lasted for two seconds at a time. You can’t hear the one in Barton’s mission from this distance. This sound’s much longer.”

“Then what would it be?”

“Watch out!”

The car lurched to a halt in front of a fallen pole. Fifteen minutes left until all hell broke loose.

Stanley from Accounting listened carefully to the sounds of catatastrophe. “Guys,” he said softly, “I think that’s the boom from the Avengers’ missions.”

“Even worse!”

Aamir turned the car around and tried to maneuver his way around incoming traffic.

“Playing GTA did not prepare me for this at all!!”

_Thump._

“Aaargh!” They looked up at the top of the car.

“It’s here!”

_Crack._

“Aaaaahhhhhh!” They looked in front of them.

Clint Barton was looking down into the car. “It’s just me!”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!” Aamir accidentally swerved before he held steady. Thankfully, Clint maintained his balance. “Dammit!” Aamir yelled at him. “We’re trying to have a decent vacation here, Clint! For once, I would like to not get killed!”

“I’m sorry!”

They heard the twang of Clint’s arrows and alien screams. The passengers looked out the window and found Pietro Maximoff running alongside their car. Wanda Maximoff had to be nearby; the twins were practically inseparable. Aamir swore; he just bought this car. If Wanda did anything to it...

“Gotta go!” Clint said. He leapt onto a truck. They could hear whooshing above them and wondered if it was Tony Stark.

“Fury owes us a paid vacation, I swear.” Chris mumbled. “Stanley, you alright there?”

“I’m as fine as I can be in this situation,” Stanley sighed, covering his ears.

“Aamir, move the car to the right of the road!” Joanne cried. “Meteor!”

“How does a meteor get all the way here?”

“Left! Turn left!” Chris cried. “Don’t run into Bucky or Steve!”

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers had landed on the road ahead of them, looking behind their car at something big. Natasha landed in between them, her face bleeding a little.

“I know that! Whoa! Giant tree! Uhm....is that a raccoon?”

“Why are the Guardians of the Galaxy here?! It’s another invasion, isn’t it?”

“Just focus! We’re going to have a vacation, and it’s going to be great!” They were going to have to trust in the navigation system to get them out of this mess now.

“How the hell is planet Earth worth invading?”

“No time to think! Driving here!”

* * *

“You have arrived at your destination,” the navigation system announced.

“Thank _god!_ ”

By the time Aamir and his group had arrived at Mary and Frank’s home, it was 8:45 pm. They were still in their armor and their hair was a mess. Stanley and Joanne were still shaken from the sound and Chris was cursing under his breath. They clamored out of the car and looked around them. The roads needed fixing and some trees had collapsed from the battle.

Miraculously, though, Aamir’s car had survived the ordeal intact.

They did end up having a fun vacation, despite the threat of an alien invasion.

But Director Fury definitely owed them a fully paid, four-month vacation for their troubles. Including shawarma for lunch every day.

They would have no less.


End file.
